


Mond

by cynthia518



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynthia518/pseuds/cynthia518





	Mond

罗伊斯很喜欢看月亮，尤其是看月光被落地窗稀释过后，投在他白色床单上的样子。他更喜欢躺在这样的月光里，睁着眼睛放空。  
但今天他突然感到了一阵难以名状的燥热，躺在月光里却仿佛浸泡在一个巨大的春药缸里。他没有换下球服，泥土和汗水把整个床单染成暗色。  
他筋疲力尽，却又兴奋异常。舌头慢慢舔过有些内出血的上口腔，用牙尖轻咬着在冲撞中被磕破的嘴唇，嫩肉的血腥触感仿佛是在和另一个人接吻一样。  
Oh, Marco. 他有些懊恼得用右手抚上眼睛，左手一路向下伸进裤子里。  
被波兰男人握过的左手，仿佛残留着他的温度。  
罗伊斯有些粗暴地把住阴茎，用力地上下撸动。波兰男人从来不会这样野蛮，他会用永远干燥而温暖的手掌抱住罗伊斯的阴茎，用修长的手指把弄着他的睾丸，用修剪整齐的指甲轻刮着他的铃口，最后将罗伊斯的性器含进炽热的口腔里，细致地舔过每一丝褶皱，每一寸皮肤。  
他不会像罗伊斯一样对待后者的阴茎，这样想着，罗伊斯放缓了手里的动作。  
波兰男人为他口交之后，会凑上来索吻。他一开始有些嫌弃，后来却不可自拔的爱上了这种感觉，他在男人的鼻息间闻到了属于自己的腥味，他能感受到那条舌头曾经是怎样在他阴茎和会阴部流走，如今在他口腔里也是一样肆虐。  
罗伊斯感到喉咙的酸涩，嘴唇因为干涸有些粘连在一起，他的呼吸在一点点急促。  
他想，为什么喜欢看月亮呢，因为月亮是温柔的。  
温柔，所有温柔的东西都能让他想到波兰男人。  
他喜欢被波兰人抱在怀里，他瘦削的肩胛骨可以清晰感受到那滚烫的胸膛，后者有着非常坚实的胸肌和腹肌，还有宽广的肩膀，可以把自己整个包在怀里。  
他们的双腿交叠搭着，下身交合处流下的体液会将整片大腿弄得汗津津的。波兰人会用着一定的频率操着自己，让他有时间喘息又应接不暇。无数次更衣室、床上、甚至是夜晚的草场上，那根阴茎都曾经亲吻自己的穴口，冲破过一层层肠肉，被自己紧紧留在体内。  
到今天，他竟然连这个人的阴茎是什么感觉都不曾忘记。  
罗伊斯加快了手上的动作，同时将额头埋进床单里，皱着眉头，略带欢愉而透着痛苦。铃口流出的液体打湿了手指，甚至指尖上干涸的泥渍变得重新湿润起来，这样肮脏而原始。  
可是他还是最喜欢看着波兰人的脸，看着他那双冰蓝色的眼睛里的自己，那双眼睛永远那样清澈，就算在性爱里也没有一丝混乱。他会目不转睛地看着自己，激动而虔诚地说着【我爱你】，连同眼角泛起的皱纹都那样温柔。  
罗伊斯会因为这样一双眼睛而立刻高潮，即使这双眼睛的主人在离开自己那天，也是这样做的道别。  
可现在他看不到那双眼睛，他狠狠闭上眼。  
但是月光透过眼皮照在视网膜上，仿佛在眼里包起了一团光，波兰人那双冰蓝色的眼睛越发清晰。  
他的手做着最后的工作，脑袋里一团浆糊，他努力回忆白天波兰人温和的笑和礼貌的握手，试图留住那一丝感觉，以免这场自慰显得太过孤单。在最后的高潮来临之前，波兰人会亲吻着自己的脖颈，双手抬高自己的下身好让贴合更紧，在一个湿漉漉的吻和粗重的喘息里，到达顶峰。  
罗伊斯在射精的一瞬间仰起头，极力睁大了眼睛看着天花板。粘稠的精液将内裤变成一块湿哒哒的布，还未完全疲软的阴茎顶起鼓鼓的一包。  
他抽出手，将精液和汗渍，还有泥印抹在一起，把整张床单弄得乱七八糟。  
神志却变得模糊起来，他可能是困了。于是他侧身蜷成了婴儿的姿势，在透明得仿佛羊水一样的月光里。  
他知道自己将沉吟着波兰人的名字，直到睡去。  
【Lewy.】


End file.
